One Time at Band Camp
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: Amy/Ricky oneshot. What happened at band camp? She never wants it to happen again. rated M for sexual content.


I sort of thought it was funny how in 'American Pie' the girl says 'one time at band camp...' so many times. The movie is based all around sex, and she mentions how band camp was half sex ed. That scared me last year, my first summer away from home for a whole _month_. But it turns out, there were no education classes on that subject. So this year, I was pleased to know the classes, the dirt roads, and the whole site. My worries were left locked in my room waiting at home.

I sigh a little too dramatically. I hear a soft chuckle from behind and I turn to see a member of the band watching me pack up my things.

"Need some help?" He walks forward.

"I.. uhh.." _Think, Amy. Think. _

"I'm Ricky by the way. I play the drums. You know. the loud _booms _to keep the beat?"

"Umm.. yeah. I know. I was just uhh..." My eyes follow his down to the bra that I'm clutching on to. My hands twirl to hide behind my back. "... Hi I'm Amy." I ponder for a moment to think whether I should shake his hand or stand there patiently. The second choice was illumined when he stretched out his arm to meet mine at a half way mark.

"Again, I'm Ricky."

I laugh at random. "Yeah, I know." _Smooth. _

"It's kind of late for you to be packing things up, don't you think? I mean.. we're leaving tomorrow."

"I like to wait 'till the last minute."

"Interesting.."

"Yeaah. But, uhh.. isn't it late for you to be here? This is an all girls cabin."

"I would be here... but your light is sort of keeping me up."

"Oh I'm sorry.. umm.. could you last five more minutes without sleep?"

"It won't kill me." He smiles brightly at me, and I grin right back followed by a girlie giggle. I bite my lip and slip some more clothes into my suitcase. "Is this your first yea here?" Ricky asks as he folds up one of my old tee-shirts.

"Second."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I feel so small. Not by height, but by comfort. He's helping me, a stranger (well sort of), put my ALL of my clothes into a hello-kitty bag. I'm literally trembling when his arm touches mine, but he's calm and relaxed completely into getting the job done.

"Soo... What grade are you in?"

"Are you trying to play twenty questions or something?"

He shrugs. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh."

"And?"

"Me? I-oh.. uhh I'm a freshman in a month."

"Nice. What's your favorite color?"

I toss my socks into the open suitcase. "mmm.. purple."

"Same."

"Really? That's sort of a girly color."

"Purple can be manly if it chooses to be."

I let another giggle slid out of my lips. "Sure, sure." _There you go, Amy. Stay calm, and remember to breathe. _

"Make fun of me all you want, I don't care." He sticks out his tongue while his eyes search my bed for more clothes, he finds some by the pillow and continues to question me asking stupid ones like "What's your gender? What do you do at three in the morning? What's your type? Are you annoyed yet?" I laugh softly trying to remember that other people are asleep. Lucky for me, my room mate like to go swimming before bed. There's never any awkward talks or taking my skirts without asking and she bathes so.. it's pretty good. The questions continued until one caught my attention. "Are you a virgin?" That was personal.

"Umm.. is being a virgin a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just curious. I mean, I'm a virgin.. But going back to school.. with all the crap that people get into.. my first time will probably be with some drunk dude who rapes me."

"Oh."

"That was a joke. I am straight."

"Okay."

"I'm not trying to bother you or make you want me to leave.. I don't want to leave, but I'm not trying to make you get scared or anything. Sorry, never mind that one.. um.."

"I'm a virgin." I admit looking back at him. He meets my gaze with a soft stare.

He nods and proceeds with the clothing that needs to be folded. "Is this awkward for you?"

"Is what awkward?"

"Me being here."

"A little bit.. but if I ever want to get all of my stuff ready for the morning, I need you here."

"Okay, then I'll stay." I watch as he dips his head down and a soft smile takes over his face. "Are you a faithful Christian?"  
"Why do you assume I'm Christian?"

"You have a cross-necklace. My mistake I-"

"No, I'm Christian.. but I don't like go to Church constantly if that's what you're asking." I allow myself to laugh casually on the words.

"Same with me." He gently places the last piece of my wardrobe into the bag. "I think were done." He whispers stepping to wards me, I struggle to remain still, and He reaches his arm around me. The light flicks off, but I still see him. His eyes turn to the source of light coming off of the night-light plugged into the wall.

"You have a-"

"Old habits."

"Ahhh." He nods his head and looks down at our fronts pressed together.

"I.."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Huh?"

You won't need the light," He brushes his fingertips along my cheeks, pushing my hair back behind my ear. I shiver as his hands caress my earlobes. "I'll be your protector." My brain was telling me that this was so cliché and that it's all a dream. But his lips find mine in the dark room. I try to gasp, but his tongue clogs up my mouth.

I'm not the type of girl to kiss on the first date. Heck, this was my first kiss. No date. I start to wonder about the limits and body language I was giving him. But, he did NOT seem like a virgin.

I hear a zipping noise and I try to pull back. Failing with that, My eyes flutter open and his mouth finally leaves mine for my neck. An involuntary shiver travels down my spine. "Ricky," It's hard to believe that, that's the second time I've said his name. I feel his hands travel to my hips. I let him with my arms crossed above my stomach. His fingers hook onto my skirt. My brain has a late response, so my legs snap together after my bottoms and panties fell down my skin to my feet.

"hey," His voice creeps into my ear. "it's okay." It's NOT okay! I wanted to scream at him. "You little perv! But I only let the air tremble out of my mouth. His lower half is naked too. I feel him. He throbs against my leg. My heart rate triples the speed without a doubt.

My brain must of decided to play tricks. I realized that he was putting on an act until I gave into him. He was fake. I was curious to know all about him. But, at the same time I wanted him dead. My thoughts buzz with curiosity. How many girls before me? Was I the first at this camp? What does he expect from me? Why am I doing this? Why aren't I running?

_Because I don't want to._

uhh.. yes I do. I'm a good kid.

_Then explain why your so aroused by him? And when I say aroused.. I mean it._

Ew. Don't tell me that.

_I'm you. And you already know._

You're also being mean. I'm a young girl. I might have feelings for him.

_You met him... what three minutes ago?_

... At least six.

_Well still, you just admitted you wanted him. _

Feelings and wanting are not the same thing.

_Yes they are._

You know what, I'm ignoring you.

_But wa-_

Goodbye.

And my mind shuts down. Crap.

I look around and I see the shadow of us on the wall. We're on the bed and he's necking me. It tickles, but I don't laugh. I'm too disturbed by the image I'm watching. His skin is soft... down there. I've heard the term 'hard' before... but the feeling.. it's soft. That was only a memory. Because right after that, it's didn't feel soft anymore. It was sharp, like a knife. And he stabbed through me. I close my eyes as he digs deeper inside of me. My brain wasn't telling me to breathe. I was thinking. Because why stop him now? My innocence is gone. The wetness in my eyes are only tears, not innocent specks. The boy who's name I'd only learned a few minutes ago, was inside of me. I have no idea why girls like this. It's painful and I feel exposed.

He supports his weight on his elbows, but his hand grips firmly onto my breast through my shirt. He continues with the stabbing.. or his thrusts, what ever you want to call them. They felt like stabbings to me.

I know somehow he eventually exploded into me. "Amy," He says collapsed on top of me. Virgin blood takes his place from between my legs. "I'm sorry." We don't speak then.

_You didn't want him anymore._

I thought I deleted you.

_Amy, I'm your brain. You can't delete me. I'm not a text message._

Why did you come back now?

_I don't like witnessing sexual activities._

You annoy me.

_I have a surprise for you. _

I don't care.

_You won't know this for a month but, you're pre-_

Goodbye!

He shifts over after catching his breath. "I think I'll sleep tonight." He says plainly, drags o his jeans, and walks out the door. I take a look at my shadow from the glow of the night-light. The thought 'One time at band camp' returns to my empty head with a whole new meaning. I'm not tired, but my tears help me drift to sleep. I decide (without my brain's help) that I won't tell anyone about this, in fear of saying 'one time at band camp'. This 'one time' never happened. I'm still innocent, young, happy Amy. The virgin. And no one will ever know otherwise.

**xD I thought this fit nicely with the storyline. Ricky pretends to be the perfect match for every girl. Amy is shy.. but then we can see her braver side. Review with your thoughts. (:**


End file.
